The miracle of Angels
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Edward has a baby and Carlisle starts having disturbing dreams of his past. Calisle/Edward/Bella. Sequel to Love of Angles. Warnings: more joicyness. Mpreg.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I do not own the Red Ribboner society either. It is the property of Terry Pratchet. (Please forgive. I couldn't think of a name)

Notice: Vampire males are only pregnant for 6 months in my mind, not the traditional 9. And Edward is a little older than in the movie/book. Ed was turned at age 22, not 17 as in the book.

It had come as a shock to her. As if she hadn't had enough impossible truths around her. As is came to pass, the vampires, especially this particular species had another secret, another miracle about their anatomy, that left Bella absolute speechless at first. But as time passed she found it more and more amusing and truly beautiful, in it's own right.

She was sitting in the sunlight, taking in the warmth of the dawn. It was not often that the sun shined through the clouds in Forks, but today it kept poking through.

She had learned to trust her instincts around Ed and Carlisle. She turned around slowly and saw Ed standing in the doorway that led out to the deck. It still fascinated her when he stepped into the sun. His skin glittered like diamonds in the desert sand.

Lately it has become even more beautiful than she ever believed possible. She took in his marble white neck, his pale complexion, and smiled as he walked over to her.

He sat down next to her and she put her arms around him. He seemed even more magnificent now that he was pregnant than what he ever had before. At first she could not believe what Carlisle had told her.

A pregnant man was beyond her, and yet here he sat before her. He was at three months, halfway through the pregnancy. Yet still he seemed perfect, beautiful.

She put her hand on his stomach and smiled to herself as she felt the baby move. She knew it was Carlisle's child, but it felt like it was a part of her as well.

In recent months Carlisle had become more of a guardian figure to her as Edward's lover. She felt a connection with him that she could not explain.

Edward put his arm around her and his other hand over hers which still rested on his swollen stomach. Then he kissed her on her head.

She loved the peace and calm that reigned here. It was like stepping out of the hustle and noise of the real world. Her fairytale escape.

Carlisle stood by the door, silently staring out at his lover and the girl that had changed his heart and showed him why he had sacrificed his previous life of carnage and bloodshed in the first place. Bella was the incarnation of beauty and fragility. His heart soared at seeing them like that. So close, so happy. He owed Bella a lot. She loved Edward unlike any other. She had brought back his smile. Carlisle knew that Edward did not go through a day without thinking of his family. There had been rumors shortly after he had turned the young explorer that his family had been attacked by werewolves. Everyone had been killed. It had left him with a hole in his heart that Carlisle believed would be there forever. Until Bella came along. She had filled the gap in his life and it had left Carlisle with a new luster for life.

Now that Edward was carrying his child he felt even more at peace with eternity.

He shivered, then sighed and shook his head slightly.

Despite the joy in his life, his thoughts of late kept lingering in a specific time in his life that he rather wished never to relive.

^*^Flashback^*^

_The year was 1692, the Salem Witch Trails were at its peek. Carlisle was in the middle of it all, but had sent Edward away to Brittan to protect him. He was still young and inexperienced and Carlisle was still a member of the Black Hand. One of the three vampiric societies. The Black Hand was the most powerful of the three, and the most feared. They fed on human blood, lived on carnage and bloodshed. They were known amongst the vampire community as the most violent of any vampires. _

_Because they fed on human blood they were at their full power, Carlisle was at the peek of his power. Yet he was growing tired of the endless brutality of his existence and was strongly considering leaving the Hand and becoming a Red Ribboner. They took a vow never to shed human blood, nor drink it. _

_He met with the other leaders of the Black Hand in a clearing near the town. They were going to take out the priest responsible for this madness. Among them were some of the most powerful vampires ever recorded. Including the Lord of the Damned. There was also the Blood Countess and her daughter. Then there was a man whom ever Carlisle feared, his name is Xander. With him was a girl who Carlisle hadn't seen before. She was strikingly beautiful. She was of the Damned clan. It is a different strain of the vampire virus. Her name was Rachel. She had long black hair that hung under her butt and icy blue eyes, her skin was pale and her body was perfect. She looked as if she was still young. This troubled him._

_Xander was not known for turning humans. He normally just killed them, but he was protective over her, almost loving. _

_This girl had stuck in his mind, and to this day those blue eyes would not leave him. And lately it had gotten far worse. She showed up in his dreams. He saw her everywhere. _

^*^End Flashback^*^

He turned around and walked to his study. There he opened a secret safe behind a painting of a woman name Vivian. He had met her ages ago and had been fascinated with her contrast of blond hair and black eyes. He had only ever seen her twice. Once when he met her in Venice and a few days later when she had bought him the painting of herself. She was a mortal in flesh, but he knew her soul would last forever.

Inside the safe were some of his most mysterious memories. Among them was a final letter from the Black Hand. He had no idea why he kept it. There was a red ribbon that he got when he joined the society and took the pledge. There was also a mysterious letter that he had gotten at one of the gatherings of the Red Ribbon in the late 1930's.

A woman had come up to one, also a member, she was gorgeous. Her chestnut red hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders and her emerald green eyes told a million stories. He later learned that her name was Mischa. He took the letter and read it again, as he had done so many times before.

Carlisle

You do not know who I am.

My name is Mischa. The reason why I write to you now is one that will seem strange to you. Many years ago you met a young vampire with the name of Rachel. She is my sister. I know of the impression that both me and my sister have on you, but I must beg of you never to indulge this impression. We are nothing to you and I beg you that if you do have the urgency ever to contact one of us that it be me.

It is best that my sister not know about our meeting. She is not as understanding as most.

The circumstances we were turned under are somewhat horrifying and although I have found it in my heart to forgive, she has not. She has led a difficult life.

No one must ever know how you feel about us or that we ever met. It is of the utmost importance that everything that passes between us be a secret from all other parties, even your closest of friends and allies.

We bare a deep and horrible secret, my sister and I. You have become an intricate part of both our lives, and it is best you not know why.

There is another favor I must ask of you. One that will way heavy on your shoulders.

I know it is not custom of the Culliner clan to keep their blood children close, but it is important that you protect Edward and the Black Hand should never hear of his existence.

I wish I could tell you why I ask this of you, but in my heart I know that some things are best left unsaid.

Rest assured. He is not in any danger. Yet I feel that if my sister should ever find out about him that his safety will be compromised. He is still innocent. Still pure and I wish to keep it as such as much as you do.

We will most likely meet again someday, I look forward to it. Maybe then I can tell you what is the meaning behind this madness. Yet I can only hope that you never cross paths with my sister again. She will smell him on you in an instance.

She is one of the strongest vampires I have ever seen, and I trust you know what Xander is capable of.

I must leave you now, until another time

Sincerely,

Mischa

He closed the letter and put it back in the safe and slowly locked it. He had done what she had asked of him, he had kept Edward a secret, kept him close. But he never understood why there had been a need for it. What was the reason why Mischa had begged him to keep Edward a secret? What business did this Rachel girl have with him that would in any way compromise his safety? The Black Hand never went after other vampires. It was against their code.

But in his heart he knew that the woman's request had been sincere, and he didn't mind having Edward with him all the time. Eternity had a way of becoming rather lonely if you faced it alone.

Carlisle closed his eyes and saw the two women in his mind. Rachel's raw beauty still made his skin crawl, but she had nothing but anger and hatred in her eyes, with just a hint of underlying terror and agony, while Mischa had kind eyes, loving and gentle, yet untaimed, like Edward.

As the time grew close for Carlisle and Edward's child to be born Carlisle found that his dreams of the girls became more vivid, more arresting. Sometimes he dreamed of them together, then there was always fire in the night.

When he dreamed of Mischa alone he dreamt of the soft afternoon sky and the wide open English country side with wild horses running through the tall grasslands.

Then he dreamt of Rachel he dreamt of blood and pain, of sweat and sex, alcohol and the clash of swords. But what scares him most is the utter sadness when he awakes from these dreams of her.

Sometimes he is drenched in sweat and husky with lust for her, but there is always the heavy agony in his heart, a kind of pain he can only describe as utterly heartbroken. The feeling fades, but the worry remains. This cannot possibly be tied to his unborn child… could it?

As so many nights before he sits in his study with his head in his hand, his forearms wet with his own tears as he cries over a sorrow that is not his. The ultimate sense of loss when he has lost no one, of longing when he has no one to long for.

"Carlisle?" The voice rips him from his void and back to reality.

He looks up to see Esme standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face. He gives a weak smile as he wipes the tears from his eyes. She is another big part of his past, a good one. She was his first bloodchild. He loved her like a daughter. He had called her here to help with the birth of his child. She knew all there was to know about that kind of thing.

"Forgive me Esme. I fear I am being plagued by astral visions of the pain of a girl I met too long ago to be of any consequence." He explained. He knew he could say no more. She gave him an encouraging smile, a knowing glace. Vampires often are plagued by memories of their victims or their kin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she walked over and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"I wish I could."

"I understand." She smiled.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked, referring to Edward.

"Apprehensive, but he'll be fine." She answered happily. He admired her strength. She was a motherly person, always there if you needed her.

"I am thankful that you agreed to come here. I can sleep easier now that I know they are in good hands."

"I would not miss it for the world Carlisle. You know how much I miss you when I'm gone." She smiled.

"You should come stay here then." He said, he knew it was no use trying to convince her to stay. He had to admit that he missed her extremely when she was gone. She had always been extremely important to him.

"Oh Carlisle. You know how I feel about that. I have a world to save remember?" She said.

He laughed. "Yes Esme. I remember."

She is of the Purple Heart society. They are the vampires who dedicated their lives, not only to not harming humans, but also to helping them. Whenever a natural disaster struck of a war broke out they were there to save and help the injured and hungry. Esme loved what she did. It gave her a sense of belonging, as if she was doing something useful

She had never been a member of the Black Hand, not even when Carlisle was.

She was a free runner. A vampire without a society. They were becoming all the more common these days. There were fewer rebel vampires, all of those set on killing human joined the Black Hand, because a free runner who dared kill on the territory of the Hand would face its wrath. And since the Black Hand owns the world they would rather join it than face it.

Carlisle sat on the deck. It was shortly past midnight and Edward was labor. He had chosen not to be there when the baby was born due to his inability to stand seeing anyone in pain these days. Since he had a mental link with Ed it didn't really matter where he was he would sense his lover's pain, but at least he would not have to bear seeing it.

Edward had been more than happy with Carlisle not being around, he feared what seeing him like that might compromise, although deep down he knew Carlisle would be shocked if he knew that he had thought such a silly thing, but a man's pride was an odd thing.

Bella was with him and so was Esme.

Carlisle was uneasy still. The night air was unnaturally heavy, and the full moon was red. He still found himself cracking a rogue smile time after time. Whatever was going on in that room clearly amused Edward as much as it hurt him. Carlisle knew he was calm and happy, yet protested from time to time as the pain dragged on. It had only been six hours since his labor had started and Carlisle knew that males were rarely in labor for longer than eight, so he knew it was close. For a change his mind was still. There were no memories of the girls. It was almost strange to him.

He found himself smiling again and abruptly shook his head and laughed. What were they up to?

He kept his senses and his mind open in order for Edward to have easy mental access should he need, or want, it. From time to time he would hear his voice in his head groaning an empty threat of disembowelment or a comment about never touching him again, and then there were the odd reassurances that he was fine despite the threats and that he should know that they are empty. But in the silence of the night Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what in the world he had done to deserve such happiness in life and what that girl had sinned to deserve such pain and sorrow…

Ed grunted softly as another contraction gripped him. He was used to pain, but this was becoming tiring. Bella was at his side and Carlisle in his head. He was strangely distant tonight, his thoughts not aimed at anything Ed could place. He knew that Carlisle could sense everything that was going on the room. He constantly got whispers of encouragement and adoration. It made him feel at ease. Esme had assured him that he was nearing the end of this ordeal, and he found that it not been half as bad as he had assumed it would be.

He growled as another wave of pain rolled over him. "I'm gonna castrate him." He groaned. Bella giggled and Esme shook her head.

"It's almost over. You'll see." Esme said again.

"Then I'll help you tie him up and skin him." Bella added. Edward smiled and felt Carlisle light up again, then a twinge of annoyance at the constant moments of unplaced amusement. He loved to torment him like this.

Esme had been right. After 15 minutes of pushing, which was considerably more painful than expected, the baby was born. It was in these last 15minutes that Ed had grown worried. Carlisle had blocked off the mental link. He could no longer sense him, he also knew that Esme knew why Carlisle had done this, but would not tell him. She assured him it was nothing to worry about and that she would deal with it shortly.

After the baby was born he was ordered to sleep, which he gladly obeyed to.

Esme left Edward's new born daughter with Bella in the living room while she went in search of Carlisle. Whom she found in his study going through his diary. A white leather-bound book with the title 'Immortality comes to such as are fit for it'. He never read it unless he was sure he remembered something that didn't happen. He had an urgent look on his face.

"It's a girl." She said.

He looked up at her suddenly. Then he smiled broadly and sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Asleep. He did well, had it easy if you'd ask me." She said taking her normal seat opposite him. "What's this?" She asked referring to the open diary.

"I'm looking for something. I'm sure I was dreaming, but I have to be sure." He said going back to his frantic search.

He turned the page and landed on the day that Edward had heard of his family's death.

He read through it hastily.

It is the year 1683, a year after I turned Edward.

He received terrible news today and I believe I might be partially to blame for this misfortune. A local house council member from my new house in the Red Ribboner society told us about a rumor he had heard from the ships that the count Edward of London and his Russian wife Rebecca had been brutally murdered along with their two remaining children, two daughters. Edward's sisters.

He had told me that night in tears that he had left home for Spain without his parents' blessing. His father had been ill and because he left the household would be the responsibility of his younger sister, Rachel.

He said that she had been furious that he would not grant his own blessing for her wedding to the prince of Ireland, Gadreel.

He said that she was only 17 and his youngest sister, Mischa was only 15 at the time.

I had never heard him speak of his family. Nor had he granted me any memories of his family when I had turned him.

Now I understand why. It is something I must burry deep within my mind, it is a memory that is not mine to have, but his alone.

Suddenly the realization hit him.

He looked up at Esme with a look of total shock and horror on his face.

_A/N. Kind of a cliff hanger, I know. Lol. So what do you think?_

_Eddy and Carl have a daughter! Lol. You'll have to wait and see what her name is. _

_Hehe. So okay, the next one is going to be rather interesting. Hope you liked this one. Review please. _


End file.
